Falcón 2
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: Transcurre quince años después de Falcón, Signum y las demás llevan una vida tranquila y feliz, pero eso cambia luego de recibir una noticia. Las cosas se ven oscuras luego de que Ginga escape de la prisión y se alié a otra persona para vengarse de Signum. Esta vez, es hora de que las nuevas generaciones sean quienes detengan esta amenaza que se aproxima a sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

_**H**_ _ **ola, aquí yo nuevamente, con otra historia, que fue petición de una buena amiga, casi hermana, y me gusta complacer a mis seguidores. Pero antes que nada, una aclaración.**_

√ _**Esta historia es la continuación de Falcón.**_

√ _**Diclaimer: Ni Mágical Girls Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 _ **FALCON 2: FALLEN ANGEL.**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_.

El tiempo ha avanzado rápidamente, muchas cosas han cambiado, nuevas generaciones que serán el futuro del mundo. Trece años desde aquel incidente que fue planeado por Reinforce con la ayuda de Ginga, el mar oleaba sus alas al son del ritmo del tiempo, el cielo siempre hermoso, algunas cosas jamás cambian.

Luego del incidente ocurrido, Nanoha, Fate y Hayate se graduaron del instituto, cuando cumplieron diecinueve años. Fue el incidente de Scarletti, en el cual conocieron a Vivio, una niña rubia de ojos bicolores, la salvaron y la adoptaron. Dos años después Nanoha y Fate se casaron. Han vivido una vida feliz y tranquila durante muchos años.

Hayate se convirtió en la comandante, gracias a sus grandes habilidades mágicas y gran inteligencia. Junto a sus guardianes y amigos ha logrado llevar más seguridad en el planeta, logrando que el trabajo sea menos pesado. Hayate hizo su vida con Signum, en una misión en la que ambas fueron partícipes. Conocieron a Fuuka, una niña con un pasado igual de trágico y triste que Vivio, así que decidieron cuidar de ella, así fue, poco a poco se ganaron la confianza y cariño de Fuuka.

Así pasaba la vida de todas ellas, apacible, tranquila. Dejando que el tiempo se deslizara rápidamente, trayendo consigo un futuro desastre y muchos enemigos a futuro, futuro que ahora tendrían que proteger las nuevas generaciones.

Quince años han pasado ya desde el incidente de Reinforce, todo parece haber quedado en el olvido. Reinforce salió de la cárcel antes de tiempo por buen comportamiento. Había sido perdonada por Signum y Hayate, aunque luego de salir, decidió irse a algún lugar lejano para despejar completamente su mente. Se despidió y se fue. Sin saber que pronto volvería para luchar con el pasado. Pasado que regresara para buscar su venganza.

Fuuka ahora es una chica de quince años, estudia educación media, posee grandes habilidades, debido al entrenamiento con Vita, Signum y Hayate, ha logrado dominar ambos estilos de lucha. Junto a Vivio y Einhart son unos prodigios. Ellas serán las que ahora les tocara enfrentarse al pasado de sus familias, junto a sus propios pasados.

Fuuka se encontraba en una esquina, apoyada en unos barandales, había salido de casa más temprano de lo normal, necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas que estaban invadiendo su mente últimamente. Vivio Takamachi era la causa de su reciente distracción, la observaba, buscando cualquier pretexto, la buscaba con la mirada, no entendía que podía estar pasando, conocía a Vivio desde los diez. Pero al tiempo empezó a sentir cierta atracción hacia ella.

— Posiblemente sea un enamoramiento de la adolescencia. Siendo sincera, Vivio es se ha vuelto una hermosa adolescente... — Se sonrojo al percatarse de lo que estaba pensando. — ¡Calmate Fuuka! Vivio es tu amiga. — Se lanzó varias patadas mentales.

— ¡Perdón por la tardanza! ¿Esperaste mucho? — Preguntó Vivio, quien acababa de llegar, Fuuka sonrió al ver a la causante de sus extraños pensamientos.

— ¡Acabo de llegar! Así que no espere mucho.

— Entonces. ¿Nos vamos? — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— Claro. — Contesto comenzando a caminar junto a Vivio. — Dime Vivio ¿Cómo esta Nanoha-san después de haber lanzado esos Starling Breaker a lo loco?

— ¡Mejor! Suele ponerse así cuando Fate-mama le comunica que tardará más de la cuenta en la misión.

— Entiendo, Hayate también se suele poner histérica, cuando Signum le dice que no podrá llegar a casa en la fecha indicada. — Dijo recordando algunas ocasiones.

Vivio río al imaginarse a Hayate histérica, siempre parece tan serena y tranquila, pero cambia drásticamente cuando se trataba de Signum. Siguieron caminando hasta el instituto, en donde se encontraron con Einhart y Yumika. Conversaron un rato y luego se dirigieron a su salón. Las clases pasaron rápidamente, Einhart y Yuume se fueron de paseo, desde que eran pareja, eran demasiado melosas. Antes de salir del salón, Fuuka y Vivio recibieron una llamada en donde les pidieron que fueran inmediatamente al hospital de la agencia.

Acudieron al llamado rápidamente, al llegar al hospital se encontraron con Hayate y Nanoha regañando a Signum y Fate, quienes estaban vendadas y con muchos moretones y golpes en el rostro y brazos.

— ¿Que les paso? — Preguntaron Fuuka y Vivio al ver el estado de ambas.

— Nos emboscaron en la misión. — Contestó Fate tratando de calmar a Nanoha. — No fue nada grave. — Luego de decir eso, tanto Vivio como Nanoha la estaban regañando a más no poder.

— ¡Lo siento! Prometo tener más cuidado. — Se limitó a decir la peli rosa. Hayate y Fuuka la observaron, para luego abrazarla.

— Estaba tan preocupada... Pensé que no te volvería a ver. — Dijo Hayate abrazando fuertemente a Signum.

— Yo también estaba asustada cuando me llamaron para que viniera... Pense que algo muy grave había pasado. — Suspiro aliviada Fuuka, abrazando a Signum y Hayate.

— ¡Lo siento por eso! No volverá a pasar, tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Así se quedaron un rato, mientras observaban a Fate, siendo regañada por Nanoha y Vivio. Incluso llegaron a temer que Nanoha le aventará un Starling Breaker. Después de un rato de conversación, Hayate y Nanoha salieron de la habitación. Ya que las llamaron por una reunión. Dejaron a Fuuka y Vivio a cuidar a Signum y Fate. Poco después les dieron de alta y se retiraron a sus casas. En el camino Signum notó que Fuuka estaban demasiado distraída.

— ¿Pasa algo? Estas muy distraída.

— Signum... ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Hayate?

— La buscaba con la mirada, siempre estaba observándola, con cualquier pretexto. Me encantaba verla sonreír, todo lo que hacía me gustaba, al principio pensé que era sólo algo pasajero. — Pauso un momento para mirar fijamente a la menor. — Pero luego de reflexionar, supe que lo que sentía, no era algo pasajero, si no que me había enamorado de Hayate. Al pasar del tiempo, sólo confirme lo que sentía.

— ¡Ya veo! Así que pasaste por algo así. — Susurró rascándose la nuca.

— ¡Vivio!

— ¿Eh?

— La razón por la que preguntaste es porque seguramente pasas por algo igual, y tengo la certeza de que la chica que te tiene así, es Vivio Takamachi. ¿Me equivocó?

Fuuka dudó en confesar lo que sentía. Se sentía confundida, así que el contarle las cosas a Signum le ayudaría a entender sus sentimientos. Al comprobar que Signum había pasado por algo parecido. Sus inseguridades desaparecieron.

— ¡Si! Desde que Vivio entró a los catorce empecé a observarla, a verla de otra manera, me gusta cuando sonríe... — Se quedó paralizada ante lo que había dicho. — ¡Es lo mismo que te paso a ti, con Hayate!

— ¿Acaso esto es un deja-vu? — Exclamó la peli rosa al escuchar lo que Fuuka había dicho, era como estar viendo su historia nuevamente. — Entonces... ¿Porque no la enamoras?

— No funcionará, nunca funciona. Las personas están enamoradas o no lo están. No puedes cambiar los sentimientos.

— ¡Claro que puedes! Yo logre cambiar los sentimientos de Hayate. — Fuuka giro rápidamente su mirada a la guardiana. — Verás, Hayate estaba enamorada de Reinforce, incluso se le confesó, pero Reinforce la rechazó, tiempo después, yo me confesé a Hayate. Me aceptó y tiempo después la logre enamorar de mí.

— ¡Wow! Eso no lo sabía... Eso quiere decir que puede ocurrir lo mismo con Vivio.

— Por supuesto. Recuerda que es mejor ser rechazado y seguir con tu vida, que no hacer nada y quedarte pensando en que habría sido. — Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Fuuka, desalineado su cabello.

— Jamás pensé que Hayate hubiera estado enamorada de otra persona que fuera tú. — Dijo cruzando sus brazos. — ¡Este dato nuevo, es muy interesante! — En su mente, jamás se le hubiera cruzando el hecho de que Hayate no estaba enamorada de Signum, la castaña siempre se había visto tan enamorada de la peli rosa. Ahora se sentía más cerca de ellas, esa confesión le hizo muy bien. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de cierta rubia de ojos bicolores.

Siguieron su camino, conversando tranquilamente, la vida en esa época, se deslizaba felizmente, sin saber que en algún lugar, nuevos y antiguos enemigos se avecinaban.

Reunión de TSBA.

Se encontraban reunidos, Chrono, el almirante Lindy, Carim, Verossa, Hayate y Nanoha. Estaban discutiendo acerca de los fugitivos que hubo en la cárcel, en la que Ginga Nakajima fue una de las fugitivas. Hayate tembló ante la mención de dicho nombre. Remomero todo sus recuerdos, ella fue considerada una criminal muy peligrosa, ante el casi asesinato de Signum.

— Queremos a todos los escuadrones, realizando una exhaustiva búsqueda. — Explicó Chrono ante la aprobación de los demás miembros de la reunión.

Hayate se mantuvo al margen, sólo escuchaba lo que planeaban, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en que Ginga podría buscar vengarse de Signum y Nanoha, incluso de todas ellas. Y ahora tenían a Fuuka y Vivio. Suspiro un par de veces, tratando de calmar su corazón que latía a mil por hora.

Nanoha tampoco fue la excepción, ella estaba igual de pensativa que Hayate. Ahora más que nunca tenían que cuidarse las espaldas, no pensó que podría llegar a pasar eso. La seguridad de la cárcel es excelente. Pero aun así se habían fugado.

— ¡Muy bien! Así quedamos, Hayate ¡Cuéntanos con tu ayuda y la de Nanoha! — Exclamó Chrono, captando la atención de ambas mujeres.

— ¡Entendido! — Exclamaron ambas mujeres.

Con algunas cosas y la realización de algunos planes, la reunión se dio por terminada. Nanoha y Hayate literalmente volaron hacia sus casas, querían informarles a sus familias de la terrible amenaza que representaba la fuga de Ginga. Hayate había estado muy inquieta en toda la reunión, lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y advertirle a Fuuka y Signum del peligro en el que estaban.

 _ **Casa de la familia Takamachi-Testarossa**_.

Nanoha entró rápidamente en la casa, ahí encontró a Vivio conversando con Fate. Ambas la miraron sorprendidas por la extraña cara que llevaba. Cuando Nanoha se ponía así. Era que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar.

— ¿Que paso Nanoha? ¡Te ves realmente mal! — Exclamó Fate tratando de levantarse del sofá, acción que fue impedida por la cobriza quien se abalanzó sobre ella y Vivio.

— ¡Ginga escapó de la cárcel y ahora temo que quiera terminar lo que empezó!

— ¿Que? ¿Cómo que Ginga escapó? — Fate estaba asustada, Ginga les había demostrado de lo que era capaz de hacer.

— ¿¡Quién es Ginga!? — Preguntó la menor con confusión.

— Es alguien muy peligrosa si logra formar alianza con alguien más. — Dijo con voz sombría Nanoha. — Te contare la historia. — Comentó, para luego contarle a Vivio todo lo que había ocurrido hacer quince años. Vivio sólo escuchaba la historia con asombro, aún no podía creer todo lo que habían pasado. Sabía que no eran cualquier persona, pero tampoco se le paso por la cabeza que la hermana de Subaru fuera una criminal. Ahora entendía porque no hablaba de ella.

— ¡Vivio! Prométeme que tendrás cuidado de ahora en adelante. — Dijo Fate ante la asistencia de Nanoha.

— Lo prometo. — Contestó.

Después de eso, decidieron dejar a un lado el tema, no necesitaban preocuparse más de la cuenta, o sus nervios les harían trizas. Conversaron de otras cosas para pasar el tiempo.

 _ **Casa de la familia Yagami.**_

— Es en serio, aunque no lo creas, Nanoha y Fate fueron nuestras enemigas en algún momento. — Explicó Vita ante la mirada de asombro de Fuuka. Sabía algunas cosas de la familia Yagami, pero jamás había indagado tanto, ahora que ya era adolescente quería saber un poco más sobre su familia. Así que decidió preguntarles a todos los guardianes, sobre la familia.

— ¡Vaya! Así que Nanoha-san se agarró a golpes con Vita.

— Pero ahora somos familia. Ves los giros extraños del destino. — Dijo la peli rosa al recordar las constantes batallas que tenían casa vez que se encontraban con Nanoha y Fate.

— Jamás pensé que llegáramos a llevarnos bien, y mucho menos que tendríamos una vida tan espléndida. — Exclamó la guardiana del lago.

Siguieron conversando tranquilamente, Fuuka se sorprendió ante algunas cosas descubiertas. Descubrir por todo lo que pasaron fue algo que hizo que admirará más a esas excelentes personas. El ruido de la puerta las alertó de la llegada de Hayate. Quien se abalanzó sobre Signum inmediatamente al entrar.

— ¡Signum! No quiero volver a pasar por eso otra vez.

— ¡Espera Hayate! ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó la peli rosa aún prisionera del abrazo.

— ¡Ginga escapó de prisión!

Todos los guardianes palidecieron ante la terrible noticia, no tenían ningún buen recuerdo de Ginga. Fuuka era la única con cara de confusión, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pero por la reacción de todos los presentes, podía asegurar que esa tal Ginga era muy peligrosa.

— ¿Quién es Ginga?

— Ginga... Es una criminal de alto nivel que estuvo a punto de asesinar a Signum y Nanoha. — Explicó la peli roja.

— ¿Que acabas de decir? — Preguntó incrédula. — Signum y Nanoha-san son magas de un alto nivel, para que alguien las haya puesto en apuros, tiene que ser realmente fuerte o tramposa y experta en el juego sucio. — Pensó volviendo a mirar a las demás.

— De ahora en adelante, nadie puede salir de casa sólo, siempre andén en compañía de otra persona. Ginga es muy traicionera, así que es mejor prevenir. — Explicó la castaña observando a todos los presentes.

— ¡Entendido! — Exclamaron todos los presentes.

Luego de eso. Continuaron con su conversación, Fuuka siguió comprobando cosas que ya sabía y descubría algunas que no sabía. El descubrir que Nanoha y Signum habían cantado en una cita que tuvieron fue algo que la sorprendió mucho. Signum no se veía del tipo romántico. Quizá esa fue la clave para enamorar a Hayate.

— ¡No es una persona romántica! Es más... Odia lo relacionado al amor. Pero se termina enamorando, y hace todo tipo de cosas tiernas y románticas. — Pensaba en su mente. — ¡Deja-vu! Es lo mismo que me pasa cuando estoy con Vivio, intento ser lo más romántica posible... Algo que no es de mi estilo.

Lo decidió después de escuchar lo que Shamal dijo, Signum y Hayate habían perdonado a Reinforce, la chica que quiso separarlas, eso sí que era admirable. Luego de oír eso, se decidió a seguir los pasos de ellas.

— Mañana cuando la vea le diré sobre mis sentimientos. Sin importar su respuesta, Signum no se rindió y lo consiguió. ¿Porque yo no podría hacerlo? — Con ese pensamiento se retiró a su habitación a descansar. Los demás se quedaron un momento más y luego se retiraron a descansar también.

En un lugar no muy alejado de la cuidad, se encontraba una chica peli morada sentada en una mesa del rincón de un restaurante, esperaba a una persona. Estaba impaciente, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, y sus pies no estaban quietos. Minutos después alguien apareció ante ella. Era una mujer alta de aspecto demencial. Se parecía un poco a Precia.

— ¡Me alegró que la fuga fuera un éxito!. — Dijo la mujer sentándose junto a Ginga.

— ¡Llega tarde! Si no fuera porque gracias a usted estoy libre, me hubiera largado hace mucho.

— Yo soy quien manda aquí, así que bájale el tono a tu voz. Que si no fuera por mí, estarías cumpliendo condena de varios años.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero dime ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— Quiero que te termines tu venganza, contra Hayate y Signum. — Dijo la mujer, haciendo que Ginga sonriera satisfactoriamente ante la propuesta. — Yo sólo deseo destruir a Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa y de paso vengarme de todos los relacionados con ellas dos... ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Claro que sí. Ahora poder vengarme de ellas dos... Y más ahora que tienen una hija, esto será fantástico. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. — Pero antes, Dime tu nombre. No me gusta trabajar con gente anónima.

La mujer sonrió ante lo dicho por Ginga. — Mi nombre es Kaori Satoko. Sera un placer trabajar contigo.

— Igualmente.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron del lugar, evitando las cámaras de seguridad y de levantar sospechas entre las personas del lugar. Dejando un silencio y el aroma a venganza plasmado en el silencio y en el aire. La paz que se disfrutaba en la cuidad estaba a punto de acabar en una gran batalla que en esta ocasión sería librada por la nueva generación, siempre apoyados de los demás. Un deja-vu está empezando a ocurrir.

A todos los pasajeros se les informa que el vuelo siete, con destino a Japón. Favor abordar por la sala cuatro. — Explicaba una voz por el altavoz del aeropuerto.

Ahí se encontraba parada una chica alta, de cabello planteado, hermosos ojos carmesí. Su rostro reflejaba ansiedad y felicidad.

— ¡Al fin regresaré a enmendar mis pecados y errores! — Dijo la chica de nombre Reinforce. Si, después de más de un mes fuera de Japón, regresaba a donde todo comenzó. — ¡Espero que todos estén bien! — Susurro antes de perderse entre la multitud que había en ese lugar.

La mañana había llegado, nuevamente la escuela, el entrenamiento, comenzaba con la mañana. Muchos estudiantes de dirigían a sus escuelas. Otros a sus trabajos, en fin, estaba bastante ajetreado el día.

Fuuka se encontraba esperando como todas las mañanas a Vivio, esta vez estaba decidida a decirle a Vivio sobre sus sentimientos, aún si no sentía lo mismo que ella. Había salido junto a los demás miembros de su familia. Ya que todos tenían que reunirse para planear la búsqueda de Ginga Nakajima. Suspiro un poco al ver que la chica que le había robado los pensamientos se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Buenos días! — Saludo enérgicamente Vivio.

— ¡Buenos días! — Contestó el saludo. — Vivio... Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

— ¡Claro, dime!

Fuuka tomó aire, estaba realmente nervosa. Jamás pensó que se podría poner así de nerviosa, pero era ahora o nunca. Tenía que decirle a Vivio lo que sentía antes de que se acobardara y no pudiera articular palabra.

— ¡Me gustas! Me gusta todo de ti, y no es algo físico. Lo he comprobado, mientras te observaba por todo este tiempo. — Soltó la castaña, más roja que un pejibaye.

Un silencio muy incómodo se apoderó del lugar, Fuuka estaba con la cabeza gacha, no quería ver la cara que tendría Vivio. Dejó que el silencio estuviera presente un momento, pero al ver que no parecía querer romperse. No tuvo más remedio que hablar por muy avergonzada que se sintiera.

— ¡Lo siento mucho Vivio! Pero tenía que decirlo, ahora me siento... — No pudo continuar lo que decía, ya que Vivio la había callado con un beso, el cual correspondió después de que su mente reaccionara, luego de la sorpresa inicial.

— ¡Tú también me gustas! — Dijo Vivio tras romper el beso.

Fuuka estaba en completo estado de schok. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Sería una mala pasada que le jugaba su mente y soñaba despierta? ¿En serio Vivio la había besado? Demasiadas preguntas que tenían una sola respuesta. Lo que Vivio dijo era real. Lo último que supo fue que estaba en el suelo junto a Einhart, Yumika y Vivio, quienes trataban de despertarla de su terrible desmayo que tuvo.

— Fuuka, ¡Vamos despierta! — Grito Einhart volviendo a cachetearla. Ante la mirada extrañada de las otras dos.

— ¡Ay! ¡Deja de cachetearme! — Exclamó Fuuka poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Vivio acercándose a Fuuka.

Fuuka al ver al Vivio se acordó de lo acontecido, se sonrojo al instante. — Vivio... Lo que paso hace poco ¿Fue real?

— ¡Si! Muy real. — Le guiño el ojo, Fuuka sonrió ante lo dicho. No había sido un sueño. Vivio le correspondía a sus sentimientos. Giro su vista hacia Vivio y ambas sonrieron y siguieron su camino hacia el instituto.

— Más tarde tendremos una plática. — Dijo Vivio telepáticamente.

— Estoy de acuerdo en eso. — Contestó siguiendo con su camino.

Yumika y Einhart observaban a ambas chicas, había algo que ocultaban.

— Einhart... ¿Crees que al fin se declararon? — Preguntó Yumika telepáticamente.

— Seguramente. Ya era tiempo de que lo hicieran. — Contestó la peli verde, sonriendo a su pareja. Ambas sabían que tanto Fuuka como Vivio estaban enamorada de la otra, pero ninguna se atrevía a confesarse. Pero ahora, al verla sonriendo, podían ver que alguna se había atrevido a dar ese paso.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vaya, gracias a todos los que leen mis historias, les agradezco de corazón. Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: MSLN ni Vivid Strike me pertenece, son de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 _ **FALCÓN 2: FALLEN ANGEL.**_

 _ **CAPITULO I.**_

Al salir del instituto Vivio arrastró a Fuuka hasta un lugar sólo en donde poder hablar tranquilamente de aquel asunto de suma importancia, aunque ya se había dejado todo claro con aquel beso. Había que hacer aquella gran pregunta. Al llegar a un sitio que solía estar solo a esa hora, Fuuka estaba más nerviosa de lo esperado.

— ¡Muy bien Fuuka! Aquí podremos hablar sin interrupciones. — Exclamó mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que no hubiera nadie por ahí.

Fuuka trago grueso, toda la valentía que mostraba en los combates y misiones, la había abandonado en ese momento. Se sentía como un gato a punto de ser bañado, suspiro un par de veces, para que su corazón se calmara un poco. Se hincó y tomó las manos de Vivio.

— Vivio... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — Dijo logrando dejar el nerviosismo a un lado.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Exclamó la menor con emoción, abalanzándose sobre la castaña para besarla.

Fuuka correspondió el beso, al separarse la castaña se enderezó y le dio la mano a Vivio.

— Ahora debemos de informar de nuestra relación a nuestras familias.

— ¡Nanoha-mamá posiblemente te aviente un Starling Breaker! — Dijo la menor, lanzando una pequeña risa y tomando la mano de la castaña.

Fuuka casi se infarta al imaginarse la reacción de la cobriza, ya que la razón por la cual Vivio aún no tenía pareja, era por el temido Demonio Blanco y su poderoso Starling Breaker. Respiro profundamente, no sólo estaba Nanoha, también Fate, Hayate y Signum. Aunque la peli rosa ya sabía de sus sentimientos, pero las demás, eran otra cosa.

— ¡N-No te preocupes por eso! Si tengo que aguantar el Starling Breaker de Nanoha-san para que me acepte. Lo haré sin dudar. — Exclamo con una sonrisa, sin soltar la mano de la menor.

— Seguro que aceptarán. — Le devolvió la sonrisa. — ¡Solo espero que Signum y la tía Hayate me acepten a mí!

— Ellas te adoran... Dudó que no te acepten, es más, sé que se pondrán felices.

Vivio le sonrió y Fuuka le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro. Y siguieron su camino, irían primero a la casa de Vivio para hablar con Nanoha y Fate. Aprovechando que ambas estaban en casa ese día.

— ¡Volví a casa! — Grito entrando junto a la castaña.

— ¡Bienvenida de vuelta! — Dijo Fate llegando a donde estaban ambas chicas. — Hola Fuuka. ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó al ver a la castaña blanca como el papel.

— Y-Yo q-quiero hablar c-con usted y Nanoha-san. — Tartamudeó debido al nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento.

— Claro, sólo déjame llamar a Nanoha. — Sonrió amablemente y salió a buscar a su pareja.

Fuuka estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y aumento al ver bajar a Nanoha, en ese poco tiempo que conocía a Nanoha, había logrado llegar a temerle, era una mujer amable y todo. Pero no por nada tenía bien ganado su apodo.

Trago grueso al ver que Nanoha prestaba toda su atención en ella, era ahora o nunca, si quería la aprobación de Nanoha y Fate, tendría que demostrar que tenía el valor de enfrentarse al Demonio Blanco. No por nada Signum la había preparado física y mentalmente.

— Fuuka. ¡Qué alegría verte! Dime ¿De qué quieres hablar con Fate-chan y conmigo?

— Y-Yo... Bueno... Estoy enamorada de Vivio y quiero que me den su aprobación para salir con ella. — Exclamó haciendo una reverencia y esperando el posible ataque de Nanoha. El cual nunca llegó.

— Urgh. ¡Perdí la apuesta contra Hayate-chan! — Exclamó Nanoha con decepción.

— ¿Apuesta? ¿Que apuesta? — Preguntaron las demás, sin entender a qué se refería.

— Hayate-chan aposto a que Fuuka se atrevería antes que Vivio... Y yo le aposté a Vivio. — Respondió de manera bastante dramática. — Fuuka... Yo ya sabía de tus sentimientos hacia Vivio y viceversa. Así que ya debes de suponer cual es mi respuesta. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

La castaña casi se desmaya al saber que todos sus familiares sabían ya de sus sentimientos, incluso mucho antes que ellas mismas. ¡No por nada eran agentes de elite!

Sonrió al escuchar lo que la cobriza le había dicho, además Fate le había guiñado el ojo y levantado el pulgar en forma de aceptación. Aunque Fuuka no lo comprendiera, se había logrado ganar la confianza y aceptación de ambas mujeres, prácticamente era como estar viendo a Hayate y Signum.

No supo en que momento paso, pero Vivio yacía abrazada a ella, muy sonriente y emocionada. Ella se contagió de esa emoción y felicidad, e hizo exactamente lo mismo que la menor.

— Pero eso sí... Deben de decirle a Signum y Hayate. — Dijo Fate, captando la atención de las chicas.

— ¡Tiene razón Fate-san! Al llegar a casa les diré. — Respondió la castaña poniendo pose de militar. — Y ahora si me disculpan. Me pasó a retirar. Pasen buenas noches. — Se despidió de todas y salió de la casa.

En el camino, se puso a pensar en lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Pero ¿Cómo alguien como ella que no solía demostrar sus sentimientos podría llevar una relación? Bueno…Signum era así también y llevaban quince años de feliz matrimonio.

Pensado en eso llego a la conclusión de que sería buena idea pedirle uno que otro consejo a Signum. Llegó a su casa en donde Hayate estaba esperándola con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Vaya, Fuuka... Al fin te atreviste a confesártele a Vivio! — Exclamo al ver entrar a la menor.

— Uhm... ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Tengo mis contactos. — Ronroneo.

— ¡Debí suponerlo! — Murmuró observando su alrededor. — ¿Y Signum? — Preguntó sentándose en la silla frente a Hayate.

— Fue hacer un mandado. No tarda en regresar. — Dijo dándole un sorbo a su café. — ¿Quieres café?

— ¡Si, por favor!

— Y dime... ¿Qué tal te fue en el instituto?

Fuuka comenzó a contarle a Hayate de todo lo que había pasado en el instituto. Hayate la escuchaba con mucha atención, así pasaron varios minutos, conversando tranquilamente de cosas triviales y cotidianas. Hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose capto su atención. Signum había llegado de hacer el mandado que Hayate le había pedido.

— ¡Ya volví! — Grito desde la puerta.

— ¡Bienvenida! — Exclamaron ambas castañas, desde la mesa en donde estaban sentadas.

— ¡Aquí esta lo que querías Hayate! — Dijo la peli rosa, llegando a donde estaba las demás y entregándole la USB a la nombrada. — ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto? — Mirando a Fuuka y dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

— ¡Tranquilo y sin complicaciones! — Respondió, mirando a Signum, quien se sentó al lado de Hayate.

La conversación siguió hasta ya bien entrada la noche, siempre era así, las conversaciones entre ellas siempre eran fluidas. Pasaban bonitos momentos todos los días.

Fuuka aprovechó la plática, para hacerles saber de lo que sentía por Vivio y que quería tener una reacción con ella. Signum la felicito al igual que Hayate, sólo que esta no dejó de ponderar que había ganado la apuesta contra Nanoha.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, se encontraba Ginga Nakajima junto a otras personas. Estaban esperando a la mente maestra, estaban reunidos porque tenían que idear el plan que los llevaría a destruir toda la cuidad. Su jefe llegó minutos después, llevaba una maleta con ella.

— ¡Bien muchachos! Aquí tengo los planos del sistema de seguridad de la cuidad. Si lo logramos hackear, tendremos el control. — Explicó Kaori sacando los planos de la maleta.

— ¡Entonces enviarían a sus mejores mago para enfrentarse a nosotros! — Murmuró Ginga, imaginándose la llegada de sus objetivos de los que se queria vengar.

— Exactamente. Pero para eso tendremos un campo AMF para evitar que puedan usar todo su potencial. — Volvió a explicar Kaori.

— Pero. ¿Acaso eso no hará que nosotros también nos veamos obligados a luchar con los límites? — Preguntó uno de los secuaces.

— Buena pregunta. — Exclamó señalando al que la hizo. — Por eso... Nosotros tendremos unos dispositivos que anularan el efecto. Pero por el momento, no nos hemos visto, nos encontraremos cuando tenga más información. — Dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, Ginga fue la última en retirarse, en el camino iba pensando en lo que ocurrió quince años atrás, la manera en que Nanoha y Signum destruyeron sus planes y la incompetencia de Reinforce había sido un factor decisivo en el fracaso. Pero ahora era quince años más madura que antes, con quince años para hacer su plan de venganza.

Esta vez era seguro que no fallaría, destruiría a Nanoha y Signum por haberle destruido su vida a ella. Muchas veces Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Subaru, pero el enterarse de que su hermana menor admiraba a la cobriza no fue algo dulce de digerir y esa idea tuvo que ser desechada.

Suspiro pesadamente y mientras corría para no ser detectada y reconocida por alguna persona. Vio cruzar a alguien que le resultó muy familiar. Quiso regresar pero no podía, un fugitivo lo menos que necesita es seguir a alguien y menos en un lugar donde hay abundante luz. Así que decidió no darle importancia al asunto, se perdió entre las sombras.

Hayate y Fate no habían logrado estar tranquilas desde la fuga de Ginga, aunque Signum y Nanoha habían intentado hacer que se relajaran, no había tenido éxito. Recordaban aquel incidente de hace quince años. Las brigadas y todo lo demás no lograban resultados positivos, era como si a la peli morada se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Fate se encontraba en su oficina, estaba revisando unos documentos. Nanoha estaba sentada frente a ella en silencio, habia estado observando el comportamiento de la rubia. La veía tensa y no la culpaba, en algún momento ella también sintio tensión y ansiedad al saber que Ginga podría atacar nuevamente. Pero tiendo a sus dos rubias a su lado, no debía de preocuparse.

— Fate-chan, ¡Relájate! — Por instinto tomos las manos de Fate.

— ¿Cómo me pides que me relaje sabiendo que Ginga anda suelta? ¿Qué tal si intenta hacer lo que no logro hace quince años? — Suspiro. — Ya no somos las jovencitas de antes.

— ¡Lo sé, y sé que Ginga tampoco es la jovencita de hace quince años! — Respondió soltando las manos de Fate y levantándose de la silla para acercarse a ella. — Si nos vamos a eso... Estamos en los mismos términos de antes. — La abrazo. — Así que no te preocupes por eso. Estamos juntas en esto.

— Gracias Nanoha... Tú siempre me logras calmar.

— ¿Sabes qué? Deja esos documentos y vamos a pasear un rato, necesitas relajarte y creo que yo también lo necesito. — Dijo dando su mano a Fate.

Fate sonrió y guardo los documentos en el cajón de su escritorio, se levantó y tomó la mano de la cobriza, ambas sonrieron y de encaminaron fuera de la agencia. Tenía que admitirlo, Nanoha siempre había encontrado alguna forma de hacerla sentir mejor y luego de todos esos años, seguía lográndolo con la misma efectividad de hace muchos años.

En el camino se toparon con cierta chica peli plateada, era Reinforce, y parecía confundida, mirando el periódico. Nanoha y Fate la reconocieron y rápidamente se acercaron a ella.

— ¡Reinforce! — Saludo alegremente la cobriza.

— Nanoha, Fate... ¡Qué alegría me da verlas! — Contestó dejando el periódico.

— ¿Que te trae por aquí? ¿Pensé que volverías hasta el próximo mes? — Preguntó Fate.

— Uhm. Adelante el viaje... Había una cierta incertidumbre, y quería cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien. — Explicó. — Pero... Creo que las cosas no andan bien.

— Ginga escapó... ¿Te has de imaginar cómo están de alocadas las cosas por aquí? — Bromeó la cobriza, restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¡Nanoha! Deja de tomar el asunto tan despreocupadamente. — La regañó.

— Nyahahahaha. ¡Lo sé y perdóname por eso Fate-chan! — Se disculpó dándole una gran y tierna sonrisa. — ¡Por cierto Reinforce! Podríamos requerir de tu ayuda. Así tal vez hallemos más fácilmente a la loca desquiciada de Ginga.

— ¡Claro! En cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar, cuenten conmigo. — Exclamó la peli plateada.

Reinforce había cambiado en esos años, de había arrepentido de lo que había hecho y también se había dado cuenta de que no era amor lo que sentía por Hayate, por suerte para ella, Nanoha y las demás la perdonaron... Eso la impulso a cambiar de muchas maneras, incluso su viaje lejos de la cuidad, era para poner el orden todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Ahora ahí estaba, nuevamente en algo que se podría considerar deja-vu. O simplemente podía considerarlo como una segunda oportunidad para enmendar sus errores pasados. Fuera lo que fuera, estado ahí, esta vez, luchando al lado de Hayate y no en su contra.

— ¡Bueno Reinforce! Nosotras nos vamos, nos vemos después. — Se despidió Fate arrastrando consigo a Nanoha.

— ¡Nos vemos Reinforce! — Exclamó Nanoha ya algo lejos aun siendo arrastrada por su pareja.

Reinforce se despidió de ambas chicas, sabía que Fate aun dudaba de ella. Y tenía razón, por poco mataba a Nanoha, comprendía que la quisiera mantener lejos de ella. Suspiro pesadamente, sería difícil ganarse la confianza de Fate y Hayate, quienes aún parecían mantener cierto margen de incertidumbre con ella.

Otro problema, tenía también que haberse la confianza de Fuuka y Vivio que posiblemente, la odiaran por lo que había hecho con sus familias. Pero tampoco era como si se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, se ganaría la confianza de ellas con acciones.

— ¡Creo que lo mejor sería investigar algunas cosas! — Murmuró retirándose del lugar.

Nanoha reía felizmente mientras era arrastrada por Fate. Incluso parecían que Fate están celosa... Pero ¿Celosa de qué?

— Nyahahahaha... Fate-chan si no te conociera, pensaría que estás celosa.

— ¡Si lo estoy!

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó con asombro, soltándose del agarre de Fate. — ¡Espera! ¿De qué estás celosa?

— ¡Estoy celosa de Reinforce! Porque ella está enamorada de ti.

— ¡Ay, Fate-chan! Eso es imposible... Además yo solo tengo ojos para ti. — Dijo abrazándola fuertemente. — Así que no pienses en esas cosas y mejor vamos a por Vivio, hace tiempo que no tenemos tiempo con ella, y de paso nos sirve para interactuar más con Fuuka.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Contestó derrotada. ¿Cómo hacia Nanoha para convencerla tan fácilmente? No lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba.

Cambiaron rumbo, y se dirigieron al Instituto en donde estudiaba Vivio y las demás.

Pero Fate había acertado un poco con lo que dijo. Ya que Reinforce si había empezado a sentir sentimientos por Nanoha, pero no eran ni románicos y de amistad. Y aunque fueran románticos, la peli plateada sabía que jamás pasaría algo como eso con Nanoha, quien ya tenía a Fate.

Nanoha y Fate llegaron al Instituto justo cuando las estudiantes salían del mismo. Vivio y Fuuka salieron juntas y se sorprendieron al ver a las mayores.

— Nanoha-mamá, Fate-mamá. — Exclamó la menor al verlas.

— Nanoha-san, Fate-san. Buenas tardes. — Saludo Fuuka haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Oh, vamos Fuuka! Estamos entre familia, no hace falta tanto formalismo. — Exclamó la cobriza abrazando a la castaña.

— ¡E-Está bien! — Dijo algo nerviosa. Aún temía en que el Demonio Blanco hiciera acto de presencia y le lanzará un Starling Breaker. Nanoha era del tipo de persona que cambiaba su humor de repente. Y no quería ser la víctima de eso.

— ¡Estas asustando a Fuuka! — Regañó Fate.

— Fate-mamá tiene razón... Esta asustando a Fuu-chan.

— Nyahahahaha. — Río para soltar a la pobre castaña que estaba más blanca que el papel.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Vivio abrazando a Fuuka.

— S-Si... Estoy bien... Sólo necesito respirar. — Trato de decir, tomando una bocanada de aire para calmar su corazón.

Nanoha reía divertida, le gustaba ver como Fuuka evitaba mostrar su miedo hacia ella, quizá era la única ya que todos los demás huían. Por eso no había aceptado a nadie de los pretendientes de Vivio, si había de elegir a alguien, sería alguien que valiera la pena el entregarle a su adorada princesa.

En muchas ocasiones Nanoha le había dicho a Fate. "Jamás le entregaré a mi adorada princesa a alguien, sin que antes conozca el infierno que le presentaré" esos eran los arrebatos de celos de la cobriza al pensar que alguien que no fuera digno se pudiera llevar a Vivio. Fate sólo suspiraba derrotada, cuando su pareja se ponía en eso. No había quien la sacara de sus pensamientos. Incluso en una ocasión le lanzó un Starling Breaker a uno de los pretendientes de Vivio, sólo porque la invitó a salir por medio de una carta, para que la cobriza no se percatara.

Fate la regañaba, no podía andar aterrando a medio mundo así como así. Incluso Fate llegó a temer que Vivio no logrará conseguir pareja debido a los arrebatos de celos de Nanoha. Pero Fuuka logró enfrentarse a Nanoha y sus celos. Ahora ya podía respirar tranquila, su hija no se quedaría sola.

— ¡Vinimos a buscarlas! Hace tiempo que no paso tiempo con Fate-chan y contigo. Además es una buena manera de interactuar con Fuuka. — Explicó Nanoha con esa sonrisa que helaba hasta la sangre de muchos.

— ¡Yaiiii! Quiero pasar tiempo con todas. — Exclamó de manera infantil.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó Fate.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamaron Nanoha y Vivio.

Nanoha tomó a Fate y Vivio a Fuuka y las arrastraron lejos del instituto, captando la atención se muchas chicas que salían de ahí y que se sorprendían al ver que ambas chicas arrastraban a las otras. Algunas murmuraban que hacían lindas parejas, otras envidiaban la relación de ambas parejas.

Aunque no lo demostrarán, Nanoha y Fuuka estaban inquietas por la fuga de Ginga, pensaban en que tal vez tendrían que enfrentarse con ella. Pero Fuuka estaba segura de algo, ella protegería a sus seres queridos. Así que si Ginga Nakajima quería vengarse, tendría que pasar primero sobre ella. De eso estaba realmente segura.

En el camino se toparon con Signum, Nanoha como era una costumbre que cada vez que veía a la peli rosa, se abalanzaba a su espalda, pero esa vez se contuvo, debido a que el guerrero aún estaba lesionado de la emboscada.

— Hola Signum~ — Saludo enérgicamente.

— ¡Que coincidencia verlas a todas juntas! — Exclamó dando un gesto de saludo a todo el grupo.

— Decidimos pasar tiempo con Vivio y Fuuka. — Respondio la rubia. — ¿Crei que estarías con Hayate?

— ¡Me mando a por unos papeles! Pero al final decidió venir conmigo. Ahora mismo está platicando con Subaru Nakajima. — Dijo señalando el lugar en donde estaba Hayate con Subaru. — Esperamos que la información que nos dé, pueda ser útil para encontrarla.

— Uhm. ¡Espero que podamos hallarla! Sólo así me quedaría tranquila. — Exclamó Fate.

— Nyahahahaha. Fate-chan, no pienses mucho en eso... ¡Te saldrán arrugas y canas! — Bromeó.

— ¡Es cierto Fate-mamá! Si te salen arrugas y canas... Nanoha-mamá ya no te querrá. — Siguió la broma de su madre.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! — Exclamó escandalizada tocando su cabello y cara.

Nanoha y Vivio rieron a carcajadas por la cara de espanto que tenía Fate, Fuuka y Signum solo se miraron mutuamente con una gotita en la cien. En serio ellas dos eran unos demonios, la castaña trago grueso, ¿Qué clase de novia se había conseguido? Pero eso era algo que le había gustado de ella, esa inocencia y malevolidad. Ambas cosas eran la mezcla perfecta a los ojos de Fuuka. ¡Estaba enamorada de Vivio, muy enamorada! Y nada ni nadie lo podrían cambiar.

Poso su vista en la peli rosa, quien la miraba con complicidad. Le sonrió felizmente, el amor le había hecho ver todo de manera más hermosa, más alegre e incluso con más brillo. ¿Qué le importaba Ginga? Si quería guerra, la tendría, porque teniendo a Vivio y a las demás a su lado, ella se sentía invencible.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_.


End file.
